Some things never change
by CharlyFunny
Summary: Before Bella came to Forks, Leah and Jacob were friends, they have a little talk about life in the res. After all that happened in Breaking Dawn, Leah and Jacob are still close, they have a little talk about life in the res.


"So, how are you holding up?"

"What do you mean Jake?"

The two friends were sitting on a rock, watching the ocean in front of them. They had come here at the same time, but didn't expect to cross each other. But they didn't mind. It had been a long time since they last hung out.

"I heard you and Sam broke up."

Leah kept her gaze on the waves as she played absentmindedly with one of her long lock of black hair. Jacob didn't want to be mean, he actually cared about Leah and wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Do you ever think about leaving La Push?"

Jacob sighed. He had thought about it more than once.

"Of course, who hasn't?"

The young woman turned to him and took in the image the boy was offering. His baby face, his long black hair, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She had always seen him as more mature than the average boys his age. And she was thankful they were friends. Even people her age weren't as mature as he was.

"I hope one day I'll be able to leave this hole. Start fresh somewhere else."

"I don't know, it sure does sound tempting. You could leave. I couldn't, I have to take care of my dad."

Leah knew he was right. He couldn't leave old Billy Black alone in a wheelchair. And she felt the same way about Seth. Her parents were great, but she felt he needed her guidance as much as he needed theirs. She wanted to be there when he'd start talking about girls, watch him become a man and become independent. She wanted to know what turn his life would take. Above all, she wanted to admire the beautiful show his most precious years as a teenager would give.

"I think I'll be leaving when Seth turns 18."

"Is it because of Sam?"

"Sam or not, I'd still have to deal with him, he's with my cousin. I can't escape that. No matter how much it hurts. I think I just need to breathe fresh air, I'm starting to suffocate here. It feels heavy."

Jacob nodded, he couldn't agree more with her. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed his life. But sometimes he wished he could see the sun, the bright blue sky, feel the warm wind in summer, all of it for more than a few minutes. He felt tightly closed with the clouds always reducing his sight. He felt like he was in a room and the ceiling was slowly coming down.

"I can so relate to that." They both chuckled. "Have you heard Chief Swan's daughter is coming back to Forks after all these years?"

"Oh really? I wonder what she's like."

"I remember her slightly, we used to..."

* * *

"So, how are you holding up?"

"What do you mean Leah?"

The two friends were sitting on a rock, watching the ocean in front of them. They had come here at the same time, but didn't expect to cross each other. But they didn't mind. It had been a long time since they last hung out alone and in peace.

"I heard the Cullens would probably leave town"

Jacob kept his gaze on the waves as he played absentmindedly with his hands. For once, Leah didn't want to be mean, she actually cared about her Alpha and wanted to make sure he was okay.

"I feel like we had the same conversation before."

They did, a few years before their world was turned upside down.

"Yeah, at this moment I was taller than you, you had your long hair and innocence was written all over your baby face."

"You had longer hair too."

They both turned to each other, taking in the changes the past events had brought on them. Both had their hair cut shorter. They were taller, but Jacob was now taller than Leah. They both noticed how their features had hardened through the ups and downs of the Pack. Or the Packs now. They looked older, a bit tired. But still very young. Both of them were more muscular. Though this change was more obvious on him.

"I never thought at this moment you'd be my Alpha, bossing me around, giving me orders, making my life a living hell." He caught a glimpse of a smile as she said that.

"And I never would have thought you'd be my Beta, making me rely on you more than ever and trusting you with my life."

They turned back to look at the waves. Today was a peaceful sunny day.

"Guess it's too late now to leave La Push." Leah whispered.

"Yeah we should have done that a few years ago."

They chuckled, laughing at the irony of their lives. Jacob didn't remember the last time he saw Leah so relaxed and open. And Leah didn't remember the last time she had spoken to someone without glaring at them. It felt good, for the both of them.

"Will you leave with them?"

Jacob took Leah's hand in his, their eyes never leaving the ocean.

"I won't and I don't want to. Reneesemee will come back to me at some point I know that. So I can fill my duty and stay here with you and the others. I wouldn't leave you for the world."

"Our lives have gone even more messed up, and still, we seem happier to be here than we were when we had the chance to leave."

Jacob smiled, she was right. He looked at her, her eyes were the same, her skin was the same. Her personality was the same. And she could say the same about him. It made them glad. Some things never change.


End file.
